In industrial settings, control systems are used to monitor and control inventories of industrial and chemical processes, and the like. Typically, the control system performs these functions using field devices distributed at key locations in the industrial process and coupled to the control circuitry in the control room by a process control loop. The term “field device” refers to any device that performs a function in a distributed control or process monitoring system, including all devices used in the measurement, control and monitoring of industrial processes.
Field devices are used by the process control and measurement industry for a variety of purposes. Usually, such devices have a field-hardened enclosure so that they can be installed outdoors in relatively rugged environments and are able to withstand climatalogical extremes of temperature, humidity, vibration, mechanical shock, etc. These devices also can typically operate on relatively low power. For example, field devices are currently available that receive all of their operating power from a known 4-20 mA loop.
Some field devices include a transducer. A transducer is understood to mean either a device that generates an output based on a physical input or that generates a physical output based on an input signal. Typically, a transducer transforms an input into an output having a different form. Types of transducers include various analytical equipment, pressure sensors, thermistors, thermocouples, strain gauges, flow transmitters, positioners, actuators, solenoids, indicator lights, and others.
Typically, each field device also includes communication circuitry that is used for communicating with a process control room, or other circuitry, over a process control loop. In some installations, the process control loop is also used to deliver a regulated current and/or voltage to the field device for powering the field device.
Traditionally, analog field devices have been connected to the control room by two-wire process control current loops, with each device connected to the control room by a single two-wire control loop. Typically, a voltage differential is maintained between the two wires within a range of voltages from 12-45 volts for analog mode and 9-50 volts for digital mode. Some analog field devices transmit a signal to the control room by modulating the current running through the current loop to a current proportional to the sensed process variable. Other analog field devices can perform an action under the control of the control room by controlling the magnitude of the current through the loop. In addition to, or in the alternative, the process control loop can carry digital signals used for communication with field devices. Digital communication allows a much larger degree of communication than analog communication. Moreover, digital devices also do not require separate wiring for each field device. Field devices that communicate digitally can respond to and communicate selectively with the control room and/or other field devices. Further, such devices can provide additional signaling such as diagnostics and/or alarms.
In some installations, wireless technologies have begun to be used to communicate with field devices. Wireless operation simplifies field device wiring and setup. Wireless installations are currently used in which the field device is manufactured to include an internal battery or storage cell that can be potentially charged by a solar cell. One of the challenges for charging circuits that are coupled to photovoltaic solar panels arises due to the widely varying voltage of the panel. At low light levels (less than 5000 lux), small solar panels may only provide 1 to 20 milliwatts. Conversely, under full sun conditions, the same panel may output 1-2 watts. Existing solar charging systems are designed to optimize power output when mounted where they will be illuminated by direct sunlight. If the solar panel must be located in an area which receives no direct sunlight, these existing systems do not operate efficiently and the size and cost of the solar panel must be dramatically increased to generate sufficient power. Providing a charging circuit for wireless field devices that can efficiently store energy from a widely varying energy generator, such as a solar panel, would allow more standardized solar panels or generators to be used for a variety of solar applications.